Voldemort's Firefly Year 1
by Fireflies of Saturn
Summary: Hotaru turns out to be the daughter of Voldemort so she heads to Hogwarts. But there's another evil force besides Voldemort. Hotaru has to find out the truth while keeping her senshi identity under wraps.
1. Fleeing in the Night

All right! First story! Get psyched!

Summary: Hotaru found out that her real father is Voldemort and has been sent to Hogwarts, later joined by Rini and Amelia. Now she has to keep her true identities secret while trying to survive school. And, to make things worse there's an evil presense working with Voldemort and it's coming after Hotaru!

This story takes place after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars and is during Harry Potter #1. Hotaru was reborn in a battle the January before Rini was born (which was in August). This makes Hotaru older by a few months but roughly the same age. Serena is preparing to construct Crystal Tokyo and those events will be major in global news at this time.

Note- I used the Japanese names for the outers and the English names for the inners and Rini. If you don't know the names, here's a list to help you:

Mina--Minako

Lita--Makoto

Amy--Ami

Raye--Rei

Serena--Usagi

Rini--Chibi-Usa

Darien--Mamoru

Hotaru--Hotaru (The only name that did not get changed. Proof that she is the best!)

Amara--Haruka

Michelle--Michiru

Trista--Setsuna

Vikki: My reason for doing this is mainly because I can't stand writing Chibi-Usa over and over again. Also, the English versions of the Outer's names are weird.

Neslie: Your just lazy.

Vikki: That's why I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be doing my homework.

Neslie: Whatever. I'm gonna go do my homework and end up with a great job while you end up a bum in the street!

Vikki: Anyways, here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be filthy rich by now. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

_italics_ means dream sequence

"these are a character's words"

'these are a character's thoughts'

Enough with this endless chatter, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Voldemort's Firefly: Year One**

**Chapter 1: Fleeing in the Night**

Hagrid flew away on Sirius's motorcycle while holding little Harry in his humongous hands. As he became a distant speck, muggles, witches, and wizards alike flocked to the scene.

"What happened?" "Look, the Dark Mark!" "What's the dark mark?" "You-Know-Who was here!" "What happened to Lily and James?" "Oh my god, they're dead" "Who's You-Know-Who?" "Careful what you say, there are muggles around."

While the crowd was clamoring in front of the wreaked house, a woman stood at the edge of the crowed. Her dark green hair was swept up in a half bun with the rest of it hanging down, eyes surveying the scene. This is Setsuna, one of the most powerful witches of the time. Looking at the wreaked house with gloomy eyes, she shook her head sadly, turned around, and walked away into the shadows. _I must tell Heather_, she thought.

Heather was her best friend, married and had a daughter, named Holly. The girl was only a year old and had curly black hair on her head and beautiful violet eyes. Heather was currently tucking 7-year-old Holly into bed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Leaving the sleeping Holly in her room, Heather made her way downstairs and answered the door. It opened to reveal Setsuna.

"Good evening, Heather. May I come in?"

"Sure Setsuna." She stepped aside so that Setsuna could get in and then closed the door. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks I'm fine." Looking Heather straight in the eye, Setsuna said something that was hard for her to say. "Heather, you must leave this place as soon as you can!"

Heather just looked at her, "Why?"

Setsuna sighed, "It's happened. The Dark Lord has disappeared"

"Tom?" Heather gasped, "Dead? That's impossible!"

"Listen to me." Setsuna took her by the shoulders "You must take Holly and get out of here. Go far away and live a new life. Change your names. Live as muggles. The ministry won't hesitate to get their hands on the Dark Lord's wife and daughter."

Soon, Heather had bags packed with valuables, including a very special necklace that she had planned on giving Holly. Holly was falling asleep on her feet.

"Mommy," she asked sleepily, "Where are we going?"

Heather looked sadly at her daughter. "We have to leave for a while Holly."

"Is daddy coming with us?"

"Holly," said Setsuna, "I'm afraid your father can't come with you."

"Setsuna," said Heather, "I had a vision the other day that I wouldn't be with Holly for long. Can you promise me that is anything happens to me you'll take care of Holly?"

"I promise," Said Setsuna.

Setsuna waved her wand and the three of then disappeared, and not to soon because just then the door was blasted down and ministry officials came charging in. All they saw were the sparkles left from the teleport.

* * *

Yay! That was great! 

Yea, the chapter was short but longer chapters are on the way, We promise!

R&R please!


	2. The Truth of the Past

I officially _loathe_ my computer. For the longest time it's been acting up. My mom made me delete a ton of files so I am deprived of my video and music clips! It is so boring going on my computer and not having anything to do.

Neslie: Except type this story.

Vikki: Yeah, except that.

Neslie: You know, this is probably a sign that you should work more on our story.

Vikki: Oh, who asked you anyways? Besides, this is MY story. You're just here for support and ideas.

Neslie: Yea, without me this story would be going down the drain. Whoose the one who lent you all her Harry Potter books?

Vikki: Whose the one sharing an account with you since you don't have an email?

Neslie: Grrrrrrr!

Vikki: Grrrrrrr!

_italics_ means dream sequence

"these are a character's words"

'these are a character's thoughts'

* * *

**Voldemort's Firefly: Year One**

**Chapter 2:The Truth of the Past**

_Come Holly, it's time to go_

_These people speak funny. Japan is weird._

_Hi Daddy, do you have another present for me?_

_I love you Mommy._

_Where are we going?_

_I wanna go back to England!_

_Is daddy coming with us?_

_Bye Holly…_

Hotaru Tomoe sat up in her bed. For weeks she had been having these strange dreams. Voices that sounded familiar but she could not recognize. There were also faces that disappeared before she could get a good look at them. She was bothered by the fact that she couldn't figure them out. She felt that they held some key to something about her. Suddenly the phone rang. Hotaru reached over to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Hotaru."

"Hey Hotaru, this is Rini."

"And Amelia too!"

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing but the sky," said Amelia "Rini and I were just thinking about how we should all try out for the same sport this fall. I was thinking soccer-"

"And I was thinking softball," Rini interrupted. "We need a third opinion."

Hotaru thought for a bit. "How about volleyball?" she suggested. "We can all go to the park and practice right now"

"Great idea Hotaru," said Amelia. "We're all good at that"

"Especially Amelia and her spikes," complained Rini. "And I should know!"

They all laughed. Then they said their goodbyes and hung up. Hotaru hummed as she got ready. It was only a week before school began and she couldn't wait. This would be the first time Rini and Hotaru would start junior high together. Of course Hotaru had been to junior high before but she didn't have any friends with her. This time it would be different.

Plus, they had both made friends with Amelia who had moved to the neighborhood recently. She was a nice girl with pale blond hair and cold blue eyes that were really deceiving. Amelia was a very warm-hearted girl. She was _almost _as energetic as Rini and she was also a massive trickster. But sometimes she could be very cold. Once a boy was bothering her so much that she just turned around and punched him without thinking and then walked away.

As Hotaru walked down the stairs, she heard hushed conversation in the kitchen, as if whoever was talking felt it was wrong to speak out loud.

"I'm heading to the park with Rini and Amelia" Hotaru proclaimed in a loud voice.

"Hotaru dear," called Michiru, "could you cone into the kitchen please?" Hotaru walked into the kitchen and found her 'parents' sitting around the table.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Hotaru, a letter came for you," said Michiru. Hotaru took the letter and examined it. It was made out of a heavy parchment and had a strange seal. She tore it open and read what it said:

Dear Miss Hotaru Tomoe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Hotaru looked up at her parents. "Does this mean that I am a witch?"

"We all are Hotaru," said Haruka. "All of the senshi have witch potential. We just didn't get formal education."

"And now you get that chance Hotaru," said Michiru.

"But why did I get the letter so late? I was 14 when my senshi powers were awakened. How come I didn't get the letter before then?

"Sit down Hotaru," said Setsuna. "This will take awhile." Hotaru made herself comfortable in a chair and prepared herself for a long story.

"You see, professor Tomoe is not your real father. Your father was a man named Tom Riddle, more commonly known today as Voldemort. Your mother, Heather, met him while they were both at Hogwarts. Yes, your mother was a witch and one of the best too. The two fell in love and got married right after their graduation. Tom soon changed his name to Voldemort and started to gain power and followers at a tremendous rate. Even though Heather did not really approve of his dealings, she stood by him.

"When you were born she named you Holly and raised you in the mansion she inherited from her family. When you were about 7, Voldemort went to go kill the potter family but something went wrong. He only managed to kill the parents but when he tried to kill their son, the spell backfired and Voldemort disappeared. I was good friends with Heather and managed to get her to leave the house before the Ministry got there. She took you to Japan and changed both of your names. She used a shield spell to hide the presence of magic around both of you. She also used a memory charm to get rid of your memories of England."

Hotaru had an unreadable expression on her face. "So I didn't get the letter before because there was a shield charm on me," She said. "But why am I getting it now?"

"The spell has disappeared since you have been reborn," said Setsuna. "Have you had any strange dreams lately?"

Hotaru thought back to that morning and the weird dream she had. "Yea, there are all the voices and I see blurry faces but I can't make out anything. What do they have to do with this?"

Setsuna smiled at her, "Those are your memories returning to you." She walked over to Hotaru "And I can give you the rest of your memories."

Hotaru took a back step away from her. "What if I don't want to remember?" she said. "What if I like my life just the way it is? And what about my friends? We were all gonna start school together. Why can't I just have a normal life?"

Setsuna had a pained look on her face. "I know this is hard to understand but it's for your own good. Someone I know has had visions of Voldemort rising up again. We need to make sure you can be protected at all times."

"But it's not fair!" yelled Hotaru, tears streaming out of her eyes. "It's not fair at all!" She turned around and ran upstairs. The three adults in the kitchen heard the door slam and then it was silent.

"I told you we should have told her sooner," said Haruka. "Not a week before school starts. Then she would have had more time to adjust."

"Haruka," Michiru said softly. "Think about how Hotaru feels. She has been on her own for such a long time. She's never had any real friends until she met Rini and Amelia. And now she has to leave all that and go somewhere far away from home."

"I think we should just give her some time," said Setsuna.

Aww, poor Hotaru. Don't worry everything will turn out fine.

* * *

Thanks to reviewers from chap 1: 

Cosmos270

Spirit of the Dead

Lady Light

elvenrarehunter

Harpygirl91

Remember to R&R!


	3. Memorable Dreams

Vikki: What has happened to all of my wonderful reviewers? cries loudly

Neslie: I am very upset that my good friend Vikki is not getting enough reviews. From now on she will not be updating unless she has at least 5 reviews per chapter. Nothing personal, it's just that she can't tell if people are reading her story if there are no reviews.

Vikki: It doesn't have to be anything big, just what you thought about the chapter. (Oh, and please excuse Neslie's rudeness. She's a bit touched in the head).

Neslie: Hey! I resent that! Oh, and her computer's fixed now so updates will be sooner (hopefully, but I doubt it).

means scene change

_italics_ means dream sequence

"these are a character's words"

'these are a character's thoughts'

* * *

**Voldemort's Firefly: Year One**

**Chapter 3: Returning Memories**

Later on that day, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru stood outside of Hotaru's room. Opening the door slightly, they saw her sleeping form on the bed.

"The poor thing must have cried herself to sleep," remarked Michiru.

"Are you sure you want to do this Setsuna?" asked Haruka. "She may hate you when she wakes up"

"Once she has her memories, along with some of mine," said Setsuna, "She will understand things more clearly." A white light appeared in Setsuna's hands. The sphere of light floated over to Hotaru and went inside her head.

_A bright flash of light fills an alleyway. It died down to reveal Heather, Holly, and Setsuna._

"_Where do we go, Setsuna?" asked Heather._

"_You guys can stay at my place," answered Setsuna, then she smiled, " But you have to earn your keep."_

"_You never make things easy do you?" laughed Heather, weakly. She was trying to lighten the mood in spite of the dreary events. She felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down at Holly._

"_Mommy," said Holly, looking at her mother with big violet eyes. "Where are we?"_

"This is Japan, dear," her mom smiled gently at her. "We're going to be staying here for a while."

_Holly looked around. "These people speak funny," She said. "Japan is weird"_

_They soon reached Setsuna's house (which would later become to known as the outers mansion). As the weeks went by, Heather got a job and Setsuna home-schooled Holly. Holly was not having fun. The lessons were okay but she was never allowed to leave the house. She always asked her mom why she couldn't go to public school, but her mom would always brush it off and change the subject._

_Setsuna soon got news that the Ministry of Magic was still looking for them. Using a very advanced spell she put magic barriers around Holly and Heather. This way the Ministry couldn't track them. But Setsuna realized that a barrier alone would not do. One night, she told Heather her plan._

"_Heather," said Setsuna, as Heather came down from putting Holly to bed, "We have to do something."_

"_What do you mean, Setsuna?" asked Heather._

"_You and Holly can't live like this forever. Holly's already suspicious about why she can't go to school. And the Ministry will find a connection between you, me, and Japan sooner or later."_

_Heather hung her head sadly. "I know. I know." She looked up at Setsuna. "But what can I do? Where else can I go?"_

_At this, Setsuna smiled. "I know that man at the university has been eyeing you for some time. Maybe you could get marred to him."_

_Heather gasped, "Setsuna, I can't just go ahead and do that. It would take ages for us to even consider marriage. I haven't even talked to him yet--"_

"_Which makes this perfect!" Setsuna looked straight into Heather's eyes. "Listen, if you use a devotion potion he'll fall in love with you as soon as you talk to him."_

"_But Setsuna," Heather looked uncomfortable. "Love potions are illegal. And I can't marry a guy I don't love."_

_Setsuna frowned, "Listen to yourself! When has something being illegal ever stopped you before? And besides," she leaned in towards Heather, "What else can you do? You want Holly to grow up normal right?"_

_The next day, Heather found Holly sitting by the window, watching the other children play outside. She called Holly over as she sat in an armchair._

"_Holly I have something to tell you." Said Heather, holding her daughter on her lap. "It's about your father,"_

"_Is Daddy finally coming?" asked Holly. " Does he have presents for me?" She looked so happy that it nearly broke Heather's heart to tell her the truth. She looked away, "I'm sorry Holly but your father is…gone."_

_Holly looked at her mother, not understanding at first. Then it slowly sunk in. "NO! It can't be true! Daddy's not dead." She wiggled out of her mom's lap and stood in front of her. "He must be back home waiting for us. I wanna go back to England!" Holly yelled, stamping her foot._

_Heather looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Holly." Then she raised her wand. "This is for your own good. Obliterate!"_

"_Hotaru, I want you to meet someone," said Keiko leading her 7 year old daughter to a strange man with big glasses. "This is Professor Souichi Tomoe. He's going to be your father."_

_As they prepared to leave, Keiko pilled Setsuna aside. "Remember, you're promise Setsuna," she said. "Take care of Hol—I mean Hotaru once I'm gone."_

"_Don't worry, I will." Setsuna watched then all walk to Prof. Tomoe's car. When Hotaru turned around and waved, Setsuna sadly waved back. "By Holly…" She whispered as the car drove away._

Hotaru woke up with a jolt. Breathing slowly, she looked up at Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.

"My real name," she said slowly, "Is Hotaru Holly Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Keiko Heather Mizuki"

The next day Hotaru was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Rini and Amelia to show up. She had called them the night before and they promised that they would come to see her off. Amelia even said that she knew someone who was going to Hogwarts. This was a surprise. It turned out that Amelia was a witch a well. Of course Rini was one since she was already a sailor senshi.

Amelia's brother was going to Hogwarts this year. Their parents were divorced and her brother went to live with her father in England while she stayed in Japan with her mom. She said that he doesn't seem nice at first but once you get to know him he was a pretty nice guy. (AN: Can you guess?)

Hotaru had spent all night reading some of Setsuna's old history books. She had realized all of the terrible things her father had done and how people were still afraid to even say his name. She had read some of Setsuna's spell books too, just so she could learn a little bit. 'I'm starting to act like Amy' she thought.

_Ding-dong! _Hotaru eagerly went to answer the door. Rini and Amelia were standing on the porch with big grins on their faces.

"We have a surprise for you!" said Rini in a singsong voice.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru, happy they had gotten a going away present for her (except for the going away part). Rini and Amelia walked with her to the living room where Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka were waiting. There were some suitcases waiting by the fireplace since they would be traveling by floo powder. Rini and Amelia turned to Hotaru to give her their gift.

"We wanted to make sure you don't have a lousy time at school—"

"And that you won't miss us too much—" interrupted Rini.

"So we got you this," said Amelia.

Rini held out a purple drawstring bag that had a silver H on it. Hotaru took it and looked at it strangely

"Open it!" Rini urged.

Hotaru reached inside and discovered a purple compact that could fit right in her pocket. It had the symbol for Saturn on it in silver so it matched her bag. She opened it up and found that the first part was just like a regular mirror but the lower part had several mini switches and buttons. Rini and Amelia held up identical mirrors. Rini's was pink with a golden crescent moon. Amelia's was green with a copper colored circle that had a cross in the middle.

"You see," said Amelia, "These mirrors are communicators. I managed to convince my mom to make them for us."

Rini smiled, "Now while we're continents apart, we can still remain the best of friends. Too bad we won't be going to Chika Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry together."

Tears sprung into Hotaru's eyes. She reached over and gave her ultimate best friends a great big hug.

"This little gift giving isn't over yet, Hotaru," said Setsuna. She handed Hotaru a small box. It was green with a red bow that looked frayed. In fact the box itself looked like it had seen better days. I must have been around for ages. Hotaru opened it and found a silver heart locket. She unfastened it and gasped. Inside were two pictures, one of her mom and the other of her dad. The woman had long black hair that had purple highlights just like Hotaru's and her eyes were light brown. The man had short black hair and blue eyes. (AN: Brown and blue kind of make purple, right?) The pictures were also _moving_. Several times man would move into the frame with the woman and giver her a kiss and a hug.

"You're mother gave that to me years ago," said Setsuna. "She knew she wouldn't always be around so I promised her I would give it to you before you went off to school." She smiled, "Do you like it?"

Hotaru was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Well," said Haruka. "If you're done, Setsuna, we would like to give our gift." Michiru walked forewords. "We hope you put this to good use." She handed Hotaru a rectangular package. "Don't open it until later," said Haruka.

There was a moment of silence where Hotaru soaked in all that had happened. She was happy and sad at the same time. She didn't want to leave her family and friends. She was at a loss for words.

Setsuna broke the silence. "Well, Hotaru, it's time for us to get going."

* * *

Vikki: I decided to change the ending of this chapter because the phone conversation sounded rushed and just not good in general. Plus, this mushy stuff is better, right? 

Neslie barfs in the background

Thanks to reviewer from chapter 2:

NixiNox


	4. Summer With the Weasleys

Vikki: Well, I'm back and I'm sorry you all had to wait such a long time. End of school year is hectic!

Neslie: Excuses, excuses.

Vikki: Hey, I don't see you doing your job, and that's to keep me motivated!

Neslie: I helped you to map out the next few chapters.

Vikki: So? I could have done that on my own.

Neslie: Whatever.

**_Important:_** I changed the ending of chapter 3 right after Hotaru wakes up. Instead of a phone conversation, there's a good-bye scene. MAKE SURE YOU READ IT! That is all.

_italics_ means dream sequence

"these are a character's words"

'these are a character's thoughts'

* * *

**Voldemort's Firefly: Year One**

**Chapter 4: Summer With the Weasleys**

Hotaru felt sick to her stomach with all of the spinning that traveling by floo powder brought. And then, with a _fwump_, she landed on a soft carpet; face down, her drawstring bag landing on her head. As she got up, Setsuna stepped out gracefully beside her. She smiled and said, "Molly, it's great to see you again." Hotaru then turned her attention to the other people in the room. There was a kind-faced woman, slightly plump, with flaming red hair and behind her was a girl with hair just like her mother's. She seemed to be a bit younger than Hotaru and was looking at her curiously. They stared at each other for a while. (A.N.: kids, pfft!)

"Molly," Setsuna's voice brought Hotaru and the girl out of their staring contest, "This is my adoptive daughter, Hotaru. Hotaru, this is Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny." Ginny smiled at Hotaru and gave her a small wave. Hotaru smiled back.

Suddenly, the sound of feet running downstairs turned everyone's attention to the kitchen doorway. A pair of redheaded twins ran in, one of them holding something shiny in his hand. When he realized there were strangers in the room one of the twins stopped, causing the other twin to slam into him and send them both crashing into floor. An older boy ran in behind them. He seemed really pissed.

"Fred, George," he said, "Give me back my prefect badge!"

"We were just gonna shine it for you," said Fred.

"Yeah, with our own special mixture," said George wickedly.

"Fred! George! Percy!" Mrs. Weasley's voice brought them all to attention. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Hotaru, and she'll be staying with us until school starts." Hotaru bowed.

"Why are you bowing for?" asked Fred. Hotaru stood up quickly and a bit confused. "It is customary in Japan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," said George, bowing deeply. "Yes," said Fred as he bowed even deeper than George, "Simply smashing." Hotaru giggled while wondering why neither of them fell over.

"You boys help Hotaru take her bags up to Ginny's room," commanded Mrs. Weasley. The twins, after giving Percy back his badge, picked up some of Hotaru's things and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You'll have to forgive them," said Ginny, who was walking beside Hotaru. "They're like that all of the time."

"Not all the time," said Fred.

"Maybe we do it once-"

"Or twice-"

"Each day-"

"Of the month-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I've learned to ignore them mostly," she said. Hotaru just smiled. 'Amelia would just love these two' she thought.

They went up two flights of stairs before stopping at a blue door. Stepping inside, Hotaru looked around the room. The walls were painted a nice blue and the ceiling was navy blue with yellow stars. There were two windows; one that looked down on the front yard and the other faced a field with a bunch of trees in the distance. Posters were in random places and ranged from muggle pop stars to famous Quiddish players. In one corner of the room there was a desk, a bit shabby, with a stack of comics on it. A table was in the middle of the room and had paper and other art supplies on it. There was a dresser, a night table, and two beds, one blue and one purple. The twins set Hotaru's stuff beside the purple bed.

"Miss Setsuna told mum that your favorite color was purple," explained Ginny. Hotaru stiffened. She wondered what else Setsuna had told Mrs. Weasley.

A boy's voice brought Hotaru out of her little world. Another boy, this one closer to her age, appeared at the door. He seemed kind of upset.

"Ginny," he said. "Do you know where Scabbers is? I can't find him." Then he noticed Hotaru. "Oh, hi there, I'm Ron-"

"The fifth and final Weasley child currently living under this roof," chorused Fred and George.

Once they had found Ron's rat everyone headed back downstairs. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were talking to Setsuna about normal boring grownup stuff.

"Well little firefly," said Setsuna as she got up, "I guess it is time to say goodbye." Hotaru ran over to the "mother" she loved so much and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Suna-mama."

"I'll miss you too, but don't worry. You can still keep in touch and come visit. You're acting like it the end of the world silly." She looked into Hotaru's eyes. "Be good, okay?" Hotaru nodded. Setsuna turned towards the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it. There was a cry of "Outers Mansion!" and she was gone.

A couple days before school started, Hotaru and the Weasley kids decided to have a campout by the pond. Of course, Percy didn't join in since he thought it was just a waste of time. So the others decided to have fun without him. They went swimming, hiking (though that wasn't much since they weren't even in the _real _wilderness), and they even came upon some wild animals (Ron stepped on a skunk's tail).

Soon, they were sitting around a campfire making smores. Somehow Ron got marshmallow stuck in his hair. While the others were trying to get it out, Hotaru's communicator went off in the pocket of her jeans. She moved away from the campsite to answer it. When she opened it, a mini holographic image of Rini was smiling at her.

"Hey Hotaru! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just having a campout before school starts. Anything new in Japan?"

Rini's face turned serious. "That's why I called. It seems that Raye is having visions about something terrible happening in the near future. Something that's going to cause a major flux in the wizarding world."

Hotaru thought for a minute. "Well, that's kind of obvious. My father is trying to cause mayhem, remember?"

"Yeah, but Raye sensed a presence besides Voldemort. One's whose energy seems to be close to that of the sailor soldiers." Rini looked at Hotaru worriedly. "We want you to be careful while you're over there. It seems that a lot of events are going to be focused around you and a boy named Harry Potter."

"Oh, I've heard of him. Ron wouldn't shut up about how amazing he is that he stopped Voldemort." Hotaru's face turned thoughtful. "I don't believe that my father is dead though. After I got my memories, I can sense his presence is somewhere in England."

"Really." The two of them were quiet for a bit. Then Rini smiled. "I also have some great news!"

"What?" asked Hotaru.

"Amelia is a sailor soldier! She's Sailor Terra (that's Earth) and her powers are connected with wind."

"Wow, that's cool," she paused. "I really wish that the three of us could be together again."

"Yeah, me too-" suddenly Rini's face had a mischievous grin on it. "Maybe…"

"Uh oh," said Hotaru. "Rini, you have that look in your eye. What are you up to?"

"Oh, it nothing! Talk to ya later!" and Rini's image zipped out.

Hotaru would have called her back, but just then Ron yelled for her to help stop the twins from making him into a human smore.

* * *

R & R please! 


	5. Shopping and Meetings

Vikki: Hey, here's another chapter for you all. Hope you like it! 

_italics_ means dream sequence or book/letter

"these are a character's words"

'these are a character's thoughts'

* * *

**Voldemort's Firefly: Year One**

**Chapter 5: Shopping and Meetings**

Time passed quicker than Hotaru expected. Soon it was August 31, the day before they had to leave for school. That morning, Hotaru went down to breakfast as usual, still thinking about what Rini had told her. _An evil presence with an aura similar to a sailor soldier _she thought. _Who in the world could that be?_

Sitting at the table, she started on her breakfast of toast, eggs and sausages. _I'm gonna gain some serious weight._

"Everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "Today we're gonna get your school supplies. So finish up your meals quickly so we can get a move on."

"About time," mumbled Ron. "He's put it off long enough. I was beginning to think we'd go back to school without anything at all."

Hotaru just loved the ride in the Gringotts cart. She had to go with Mrs. Weasley to get her money out of her vault. Sure enough, Hotaru had a small fortune inherited from her mother from when she lived as a witch. Also, the Riddle fortune was there too ever since the Riddles mysteriously died some years ago. (check out book 4)

When the vault opened, Hotaru gasped. There were not only mountains of galleons, sickles, and knuts, but also heaps of precious jewels

Once everyone had their money, they split up into separate ways. Hotaru stuck with Ron since he knew where he was going and they both needed to get the same things. First they headed to Madam Mulkin's for their robes.

"Two for Hogwarts, dearies?" asked Madam Mulkin.

"Actually, it's just one," said Ron. "I've already got my brother's old robes." Right away he looked embarrassed.

"Well then you can sit right here near the door," said Madam Mulkin. Then she turned to Hotaru. "Come along dear, I've got another girl here getting set up. She's all a twitter for the new school year." She stood Hotaru on a stool beside a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly buck teeth.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl. She spoke kind of fast.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe"

"That sounds Japanese, is it?" Hotaru nodded. "I don't know much Japanese myself, only a few world and phrases. I've only been to Japan once and it was for such a short time that I barely learned anything. I was planning on transferring to a school there for this year but then I got my Hogwarts letter. At first I thought it couldn't be true and that someone was playing a joke on me but it did explain all of the strange things I could do. I decided to answer the letter and see what would happen and the next thing I knew a witch came to my house this morning to take my parents and I here to Diagon Alley to school supplies. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah, it is," replied Hotaru, a bit dazed at the girls speed.

"All done dear," said the witch hemming Hermionie's robes. Hermionie hopped down from the school and made her way to where her parents were waiting.

"Guess I'll see you at school, Hotaru!" she called as she left. Hotaru could only smile and wave back in reply, causing Madam Mulkin to stick her with a pin. Soon, she was finished and was walking out of the store with Ron.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Ron.

"Just a girl going to Hogwarts," said Hotaru. "I'm sure you'll meet her soon. What else do we need to get?"

Ron checked his list. "We need books, potions supplies-oh, and a wand for you."

"You don't need one?" asked Hotaru.

Ron looked sullen. "Nah, I got Charlie's old wand. We can't really afford anything new."

The two of them walked in silence to Ollivanders. Coming out of the shop was a huge man and a boy with messy black hair. The boy brushed against Hotaru as he went by, causing a sudden jolt of pain to stab her in her right wrist.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Anything wrong?" asked Ron.

"No, it's nothing," replied Hotaru. The feeling had gone as quickly as it had come. Once she convinced Ron that she was fine, the two of them went into Ollivanders.

The shop was small, with most of the space taken up by the many rows of wands. It was dusty and quiet and at first Hotaru thought that nobody was here but then a old man stepped out from behind one of the shelves.

"Ah, Miss Hotaru. I believe that is what you go by nowadays?" There was something about his eyes that made Hotaru think that he knew all about her.

"I remember when your parents got their wands," said Ollivander. "Your mother's wand was twelve inches, heather, with a center of unicorn hair. Quite useful for jinxes and hexes." Ollivander peered at Hotaru even more fixedly. "Your father on the other hand had a wand made out of yew, thirteen and a half inches with a phoenix feather core. Very powerful, and very dangerous."

'That proves it,' Hotaru thought, 'this guy definitely knows all about me'

Ollivander stared at her for a few moments, and then got down to business. He took her measurements and had her try all sorts of wands in the store. Just when Hotaru thought her arm was going to fall off from all of the swishing, Ollivander brought over a box with an excited expression on his face.

"This will do it I'm sure," he said. "Holly and dragon heartstring, ten and-a-half inches. Give it a wave"

Hotaru took the wand a felt a tingling sensation. She waved the wand and purple sparks flew out of it. At the same time she saw something in her mind's eye…

A lonely door stood in the side of a rocky hill surrounded by a desolate wasteland. A solitary robed figure with long red hair walked to the door. She seemed familiar somehow. She opened the door and went inside. The sprit Hotaru of the vision followed her. Inside there was an elegantly decorated tomb, quite a contrast from the outside scenery. The ceiling was high and arched like a church and the walls were decorates with beautiful paintings. But the red-haired woman paid no mind to the beauty of the place. She headed straight for a coffin of black marble in the center of the room. The woman then took out a pouch from her robe and took some powder out of it. She sprinkled the powder over the coffin while reciting some words: "Arise, arise from your eternal sleep. Awaken once again to help the forces of darkness. Come and become one with the body that is rightfully yours. Arise, Soldier of…

Hotaru snapped out of her revere. She looked around and realized she was still in the wand shop and from the looks of it her vision had only lasted less than a second.

"Yes, I believe this wand will do just fine," said Ollivander gently taking the wand from Hotaru so he could wrap it. Hotaru paid for the wand, woke Ron out of the nap he was taking in a chair, and the two of them headed out again.

"Okay, what do we have to get now?" asked Hotaru.

Ron checked the list. "Supplies for potions and schoolbooks."

"Here's an idea," said Hotaru. "Why don't you get the potion supplies and I'll go get the books. It will take less time that way."

Ron agreed, so the two of them split up. Ron made his way to the Apothecary while Hotaru went to Flourish and Blotts. Hotaru always loved bookstores. She was almost as much of a bookworm as Amy. As she browsed through the many shelves, she had to fight the urge to pick up several books she didn't need. Don't want to end up broke by seventh year! So Hotaru just picked up the books she needed for school, remembering to get copies for Ron. When she was done she started heading to the cashier. Turning a corner, she crashed into someone slightly bigger than she was. Hotaru fell down hard, knocking the wind out of her. The books in her arms went scattering across the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" said a sneering voice.

Hotaru looked up, eyes still dizzy from the fall. She saw a person with pale blond hair and cold blue eyes.

"Amelia?" she said hesitantly.

The person seemed shocked. "I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. I'm a boy. And anyways, how do you know that name?"

As Hotaru's vision cleared up, she now saw that the speaker was clearly a boy. His hair was shorter and his face was in a scowl, but she could definetly see a resemblance to Amelia that was too close to be a coincidence.

"Are you brother Amelia's twin brother?" asked Hotaru as she got up from the ground.

Recognition showed on his face. "Oh, you must be that girl she owled me about. Rini, is it?"

"No, I'm Hotaru." She bent down to get her books off the ground. "Rini has pink hair."

"Sorry. Here, let me help you." The boy bent down and started to pick up some of the books. "By the way, my name's Draco. Are you a pureblood?"

Hotaru was a little shocked by the frankness of the question. 'What does it matter?' she thought but answered him anyways. "Yes, I'm a pureblood but both my parents are dead."

"Sorry," said Draco, without sounding the least bit sorry. Instead he sounded satisfied. "Chances are you'll be in Slytherin."

At this point, the books were all gathered and the two of them stood up. "What makes you say that?" asked Hotaru as they made their way to the cashier.

Draco shrugged indifferently. "You're a pureblood. All purebloods end up in Slytherin, unless you a muggle loving fool." He lowered his voice, "My dad says that a coworker of his, Arthur Weasley, adores muggles. Can you believe it? That's probably why his whole family's as poor as dirt." Draco laughed. Hotaru didn't say anything. 'He definitely doesn't act like Amelia. Wonder if they're really related?'

Hotaru paid for the books and walked out the door with Draco. He turned to her and said, "Guess I'll see you on the train. I'll save you a seat in my compartment." Hotaru waved goodbye, not sure weather or not to look forewords to it.

That night, the Weasley children and Hotaru packed up their trunks. Hotaru was a little bit nervous about her first day, but the others assured her that she would be fine.

Placing her books in the trunk, Hotaru glanced over at the stuff on the bed waiting to be put in the trunk. Her purple drawstring bag caught her eye. Hotaru's stomach gave a funny jolt. She had almost forgot about the gift she left inside, the one from Haruka and Michiru. Reaching over, Hotaru grabbed the bag and reached inside. The rectangular package was covered in plain brown wrapping. Sitting on the bed, Hotaru ripped of the paper and revealed a plain-looking black book that was about the size of a notebook. As she opened it, a piece of paper fell out onto her lap. Hotaru picked it up and read:

Dearest Hotaru

This book, while it may seem boring and plain, is actually very special. It holds multitudes of information. Just think about what you want the book to show you and it will, in both pictures and words. Write in a question, it'll give you an answer. It can also act like a crystal ball, showing you what other people are doing or were doing. But, this book is only for matters outside of school. If you've got an assignment, you've got to do regular studying at the library! But we're sure this book will become very useful to you over the years.

Haruka and Michiru

Hotaru smiled as she put the note down. Taking the book in both hands, she tried to think about what could she possibly want to know. Then she thought of something, not quite sure if it would work: 'Show me my friends. What are they doing right now?' Then she opened the book.

She was slightly disappointed. She saw Rini and Amelia in Rini's bedroom, Rini on her bed and Amelia on a collapsible bed. Apparently they were having a slumber party, due to the large amounts of junk food on the floor. But they were both asleep. 'Of course,' thought Hotaru. 'It's probably 4 in the morning over there.' Hotaru closed the book, a bit happier than before. She put the book aside and resumed packing her trunk.

* * *

Thanks to reviewers from chap 4:

Taeniaea

Harpy Girl 91

Read and Rreview Please!


	6. NOT AN UPDATE!

Vikki: Okay, this is not an update. But I do have good news. After a year long hiatus, I am going to start writing again.

Neslie: Actually, she's rewriting the entire story, so this one will get deleted soon. But keep on the look out for the redone version, "Hotaru Riddle and the Unknown Senshi."

Vikki: And I must show my gratitude to Kazi-Kun for being the first person to review this story in over a year. It's because of you that I've decided to continue this story.

Neslie: Don't say all that. That'll give 'em a big head and swelled ego.

Vikki: Well, I hope you enjoy the new version when it comes out


End file.
